運命的な家族 Unmeiteki na Kazoku
by cloakie bloakie
Summary: Sasuke, oil heir to a massive fortune, Sakura, a pre-med student with ambition to spare, and Naruto, an all around goof, get put together for a project. When personalities clash, is it Fate pulling them together? No central pairing. AU-modern day Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Cloakie's A/N:** This is the first collaboration between two friends. We are both here to push each other along. I suggested a collab and turns out the only thing we have to write extensively about is Naruto. So we present you with a team 7 centric story!

**Bloakie's A/N: **I can't believe we wrote 5000 words in 3 days. Okay, just so people know, we DON'T hate Sakura. She will develop. There will be side pairings but there will be no pairings with the Team 7 members, though there may be 'moments' between certain characters because we're biased. Maybe. oh! and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

**Summary: **Sasuke, oil heir to a massive fortune, Sakura, a pre-med student with ambition to spare, and Naruto, an all around goof, get put together for a project. When personalities clash, is it Fate pulling them together? No central pairing. AU-modern day Konoha.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto. We actually don't own much besides the mountains of school textbooks and homework. Though we don't actually own the rights to those either; The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka is not owned by us.

* * *

**運命的な家族**** Unmeiteki na Kazoku**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all was well in the world. Well, at least it seemed that way while Uzumaki Naruto lay sprawled on his bed, the covers half on his body and half on the floor. Not that the floor could be seen under the many articles of clothing unceremoniously tossed about. His roommates still debated if there was a floor at all to be discovered on Naruto's side of the room if the energetic blonde ever saw fit to actually clean up. It was cramped enough as is and particularly drove Kiba up the wall whenever Akamaru would come visit. The dog would always magically find one thing or another from Naruto's room to snack on. It was downright disgusting and caused Kiba's eye to twitch when the large, white dog paraded around the dorm room proudly like he had hunted a new beast from the deep depths of under Naruto's bed.

"Wake up!" Kiba launched a pillow across the room, hitting the head of blonde hair with expert precision.

"Five more minutes," Naruto mumbled as he rolled over and distastefully scratched his backside.

"Your class starts in ten," Chouji informed while popping his head into the room. "Can I borrow some shampoo?" He turned the question to Kiba. Nodding his assent, Kiba grabbed the bottle from the corner of his workout bag and tossed it to his big-boned friend.

"Ten?! Ten minutes?!" Naruto bolted from his bed, streaking into the bathroom with only boxers on. "Why didn't you wake me?" he scolded while hastily dressing in yesterday's clothes. It was the only clean outfit he had left. He reasoned it was okay to wear again because Sakura hadn't actually seen him in it. She would never know.

Seconds later, he burst out of the room and bowled through a yawning Shikamaru. "Out of my way! I'm late! Sakura is going to think I'm late all the time!"

"Does she notice?" Shikamaru asked with a quirked brow, stifling another yawn before dropping lazily on the couch. The 'you' was left unsaid but everyone in the room (aside from Naruto) smirked at the comment.

Naruto didn't deign the lazy boy with an answer and instead headed out the door with haste. He dodged around the lingering students and heard the bell ring just as he stepped into the building his class was located in. He took the stairs two steps at a time and finally collapsed into the classroom. The noise he made received some disapproving sounds and he grinned cheekily when he noticed most of the class was staring at him. He aimed a particularly cheerful wave to the pink-haired girl sitting in the second row.

He would claim to his friends later that that was the reason he didn't dodge the chalk aimed at his person and not the fact that he hadn't been practicing his taijutsu quite as much as their coach wanted him to.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed when the white chalk hit his head and turned a glare to the teacher which dissolved into a sheepish grin. He edged toward his seat while trying to wave the glaring teacher back into teaching. The teacher addressed the class again with a pleasant smile when Naruto finally sat down.

"So, before I was interrupted, your first assignment is to write an essay on The Metamorphosis. The details are on this sheet that you can get from me after class. Coming up is also the group project for the term. We'll be drawing names at the end of the class, so no sneaking out early," he said cheerfully as the students groaned. Naruto could feel the glares of surrounding students but ignored them; he knew it wasn't his fault no matter how it seemed that way, with the teacher announcing all the assignments after he made a commotion.

He started doodling on his notebook when the teacher started teaching the class. Though really, Naruto didn't consider it teaching because all the teacher talked about was what happened in the book they were currently reading, aside from the short stories. He really only came to this class so he could see Sakura.

Oh, she really was a sight to behold. Naruto could already feel his heart flutter just from the way she swept her pink hair behind her ear to get it out of her face. Even the way she slid her pencil across the page was magnificent. He could care less about what was on the paper. That didn't matter, just like the way the teacher's voice didn't matter.

Looking up from his doodle, Naruto licked his lips and leaned over his desk. She was only a few rows in front of him, but still close enough for his cerulean eyes to wander down appreciatively. He was only lucky neither Kiba nor any of the others boys were in the class with him. They'd notice his odd activities, smack him, and then tell him to get over his perverse fantasies. They weren't perverse, just very imaginative, or at least that was what Naruto would tell them.

Anyone watching could see the glint in his eyes as he leaned further forward on his chair, tipping it onto the front two feet. He could only see her tanned pant-legs from in between the other chairs and people, but it was all worth it. Actually, upon further inspection, Naruto couldn't tell if it were her pants or her book-bag. So he pressed forward, testing the limit of his chair.

It was then that the door opened with a creak and Sakura seemed to jolt in her seat. Her hair danced as she whipped her head to land emerald eyes on none other than Uchiha Sasuke. She smiled shyly and darted her eyes to the seat beside her. It wasn't empty, but it wasn't occupied either. The jacket and bag she had left to sit idly were hurriedly removed before she turned back to Sasuke and offered an awkward smile.

However, before Sasuke could even step over the threshold, there was a monstrous crash and everyone looked back. Their eyes narrowed into glares as they realized who was responsible for the commotion. Sasuke took the moment to stealthily sneak in, stealing a seat in one of the middle rows and actively avoiding everyone's attention. Naruto pulled himself up, scraping the chair across the floor and earning more looks of contempt.

"Mr. Uzumaki, must you always be so disruptive?" the teacher jeered.

"Ah, sorry." He chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. Once the teacher turned his attention back to the lesson, Naruto dropped his head on the desk. "Sasuke shows up late and nobody cares, but I'm a few seconds late and they're ready to crucify me," he grumbled, earning more dirty looks. He quickly sealed his mouth into a thin line and went back to drawing hearts around his name and Sakura's name.

Every once in a while he would glance up to look at Sakura, only to find that she was now sneaking looks at Sasuke instead of jotting down notes from the lecture. Seeing his beloved doing that, Naruto then turned a glare in Sasuke's direction, but nothing either of the enthusiastic bright-haired students did phased Sasuke.

Finally, the teacher ended the lesson by asking someone to pass the assignment sheet around. He then produced a top hat from under the desk and announced, "As there are exactly thirty students in this class, and I don't want to mark all that many projects, you will all be divided into teams of three. It will be completely random and after your groups are made, make sure to get to know one another better. It will definitely help on this assignment."

He reached into the hat and grabbed the first name out. The teacher called out the names as he picked them, calling out team numbers too, but Naruto zoned out, waiting for his name to be called.

He perked up when Sakura's name was called and stared earnestly at the teacher, praying that his name was called next.

"Naruto," the teacher called out and Naruto whooped, smiling from ear to ear. Sakura groaned and let her head fall onto the table.

Their teacher ignored both of them and called out the next name. "Sasuke." Sakura's head snapped up and she cheered as the teacher announced the three of them as 'Team 7'. This time it was Naruto who groaned.

Sasuke sat there stoically the whole time their names were called out and didn't even flinch when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, leaning down to meet him eye to eye. The blonde's normally bright, blue eyes flickered with absolute scorn as they narrowed.

"You better not get in between me and Sakura's love, teme," Naruto growled as threateningly as a usually cheerful blonde kid could. "Our love is pure and strong and--"

Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot, wanting to stare the other boy down. His features held nothing more than the scowl he was accustomed to, and it was directed at anyone who dared to catch his eyes. It only helped him to glare menacingly at the face before him this time, but then there was a shuffle and a squeak of a shoe on the floor, leaving Sasuke to watch in horrified silence as Naruto was cut off when his lips met his own. In the background, he could hear someone, Sakura?, shouting Naruto's name. It echoed in his mind as he stared into the blue eyes of his rival. They sprang apart immediately, but Sasuke would forever remember it as the longest and most traumatizing second he lived. They proceeded to shout insults at each other while furiously wiping their lips of the others' spit.

In this event which soon came to be known as The First SasuNaru Moment by the many fangirls, many girls screamed while some fainted. The boys laughed and the perpetrator, the one that knocked Naruto off-balance and into Sasuke, sneaked out from the din.

While a few of the girls fainted, Sakura felt her legs wobble beneath her. Her lips quivered at the mortifying image now ingrained in her mind forever and ever. Nonetheless, she found a way to steel herself as she stomped up to Naruto and jabbed him unsympathetically in the shoulder.

"You just kissed Sasuke before I did," she accused. Her bright eyes were lit with a new fire while she sent the blonde a look that was nothing short of deathly.

"It's not like I wanted to kiss that jerk," he countered, but instantly regretted the harsh tone in which he addressed her. "He thinks he's so great... and stuff," Naruto mumbled as he averted his gaze. It hurt too much to see her look at him so angrily.

"He thinks he's so great?" she hissed quietly so only Naruto could hear. "I think you're the one trying too hard."

At her words, Naruto's jaw dropped and he watched in awe as Sakura traipsed over to Sasuke. Another awkward smile was offered to the brunette, eliciting a look of disgust as he slung his book-bag over his shoulder before he brushed past her. There was only one thing that needed to be done before he allowed himself to go to his next class, and that was to rinse his mouth out about a dozen times. He knew better, but there was nagging feeling that he'd catch whatever made Naruto such a goof.

"Hey!" Sakura called, torn between staying in class for the last five minutes and following after the most perfect man to have ever been graced on this Earth. "Sasuke... Wait, lets meet at the cafe off on south side of campus around five tomorrow! We're supposed to get to know each other better anyway."

Sasuke glanced over at the teacher and received a stern look in return. He turned back to Sakura and nodded a curt assent before stepping out of the room.

Sakura had a moment to smile dreamily before Naruto bounded up next to her, smiling like a fool.

"So we're meeting at five tomorrow?" he asked, his good cheer restored. "Great! Would you like to grab a bite to eat with me now?"

She scowled at him and hit him again. "Who says you're invited?"

Naruto was baffled at her answer and looked the part too. "But we're in the same group, and we're supposed to make our relationship good. Or something."

"Yea, well." Sakura whipped around, planting her feet firmly so he'd get the message. She wasn't going to budge. "We already know how you feel about me," she replied haughtily, "our relationship is about as good as I want it."

_As good as you want it?_ Naruto wondered inwardly. "But we don't even talk..." he commented under his breath as she scurried after the Uchiha. Dejected, Naruto sighed and grabbed his books. He flipped the pages shut to cover the many hearts circled around his and her names. He'd colour them later and make them all pretty. Pink like her gorgeous hair. "At least we're in the same group for the whole term." His frown easily turned into a grin as he licked his lips once more at the prospect of more time with Sakura.

"Oh, ew!" He exclaimed once he realized where he lips had touched last. "Damn. Must. Wash. Off. Filth," he said in between frantic wipes of his mouth. Then faster than Sasuke had escaped, Naruto broke into a sprint down the halls and to the closest bathroom.

--

There was no way anyone could miss the glimmer of anticipation in his eyes, even the way in which the corner of his mouth glistened with barely contained saliva. With the bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of him, Naruto was the epitome of a child given a treat. It was something like handing a toddler the world's largest, sweetest, and most delectable looking lollipop.

Leaning forward, he took in the delicious whiff of rich flavour, or about as rich as you could get from instant ramen. All the same, he loved it liked no other scent. "Yes, lunchtime," he proclaimed with enthusiasm as he snapped apart the wooden chopsticks. But just as the two sticks were positioned strategically in his hand, he heard a hoot, followed by his name and looked up to see his roommates weaving their way through the crowds of the cafeteria.

"Oh man, I'm famished," Kiba explained as he dropped down and stole the chopsticks from Naruto.

"Yea, me too," Chouji added with a smile while he slid the styrofoam bowl across the small, round table.

"Hey!" Naruto stood up, kicking the chair out from behind him while he pointed an accusatory finger. "Get your own damn lunch!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru uttered. He pulled over a chair from another table and dropped down. With his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched, his lips slowly curled into a smile. "You can't be all that hungry."

"What's that suppose to mean?! Of course I'm hungry!" Naruto reached across the table and latched onto the chopsticks, causing a tug-of-war between himself and Kiba.

"Yea, but..." Kiba grunted, still yanking vigourously against his blonde friend. "Word around campus is you locked lips with Mr. Hotshot-Uchiha," he snickered alongside his wide grin. "Didn't that feed you enough?" Kiba chuckled loudly when Naruto gasped, but then the blonde released the chopsticks, sending the brunette propelling backwards into a random student.

Chouji, who had taken out his travel set of chopsticks and begun eating Naruto's ramen, nodded in agreement. "From my understanding," he started after slurping up a few noodles, "a lot of girls would have killed to kiss _Uchiha Sasuke._" The last two words were laced with a mixture of disdain and, perhaps jealousy?

"Yea, and they'll be killing Naruto now," Shikamaru stated and Naruto wanted to smack that smirk of the boy's face.

Naruto whipped his head around when Kiba started talking. "Did you know there's a SasuNaru fanclub now? It's a real club approved by the school." Kiba grinned largely to his friends and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"They can't do that! And what does SasuNaru mean anyway? That's a lame name! What's Sakura going to think!" He wailed loudly, attracting looks from surrounding students. Kiba laughed at his misery and stole the chopsticks from Naruto's limp hands, taking large bites of what Chouji hadn't gotten to yet from the styrofoam bowl Chouji was holding tightly onto.

Shikamaru just sighed at his friends' stupid antics and left the table to buy his own food. He would usually throw money at someone else to buy it for him, but seeing his friends fight over the same bowl of ramen gave him a headache so he left them there to scuffle by themselves.

Naruto shoved the two bigger boys away from his ramen and hugged it close to his chest, not noticing that Shikamaru was now gone. "That's a good ramen. Don't let those stupid jerks eat you. You're all mine," Naruto said, in what Kiba would describe as a disturbingly creepy way, and caressed the outer styrofoam of the bowl.

"Come on, we were eating that!" Chouji whined, his mouth still salivating from the tasty noodles that were _just_ in his mouth. Naruto shook his head firmly and tipped the rest of the soup and noodles into his awaiting mouth while the other two boys watched in dismay as their free meal went into Naruto's empty stomach. Naruto let out a loud burp in satisfaction and Kiba threw a single chopstick aimed at Naruto's head while Chouji stared despairingly at the now-empty cup.

After dodging Kiba's well-aimed projectile (which hit a random passing student), Naruto patted his stomach and laid eyes on his friends. His eyes narrowed mischievously and the other two glanced at each other. That was the look of Naruto plotting, and Naruto plotting was never a good thing. Every time he had a plan and wanted to do something, the situation just ended in disaster.

Kiba remembered the time Naruto had the brilliant idea of sending Akamaru down a large and steep hill in a _shopping cart_. He never cared to know what went through Naruto's mind at that idea, but he wound up chasing the cart with the then-small Akamaru whilst tears (manly tears, he would tell anyone who asked, though Naruto would be quick to tell them he cried like a girl) streamed down either of his cheeks. The most frightening part of all was how the little dog had yipped in delight as the wind rushed past him and his tongue hung out happily. Up until then, Kiba had likely never seen the furry tail wag so hard or so fast. Naruto seemed to think the whole thing was a riot, too.

He never discovered where the blonde found the Basket on Wheels From Hell in the first place, but it certainly didn't go back--he had it sent to a junkyard and watched with great satisfaction as it was pounded and ripped to shreds.

Raising both his eyebrows inquisitively, Kiba pointed a finger at his friend. "What are you scheming now?" He could already feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at the possibility of more trouble ahead. Then for a second, he tilted his head one way, much like a confused dog would. "Does this involve either me or Akamaru?"

Naruto leaned into the table and laced his fingers together deceptively. His grin morphed suspiciously while his eyes grew alight with a sly expression. His head shook to indicate a 'no.'

"Sasuke?" Kiba asked with a similar look overcoming his features. "I smell a prank and I want in."

The blonde nodded his reply while motioning for Kiba to draw closer. The brunette did and there were whispers, snickers, and chuckles between the two. It was then that Shikamaru returned with his tray of food. The spiky-haired boy reclaimed his seat beside Chouji and was about ready to dig into his lunch when he finally noticed the blatantly apparent scheming.

"That's really immature," he added, "but I'd pay to see that nonetheless."

--

Beads of sweat trickled down his temples, running beside the strands of black hair soaked against his skin. Sasuke swung his leg out, smashing it into the punching bag. Dust floated off the old material as it flew backwards before swinging back to receive another resounding kick. A grunt escaped his lips at the abrupt sting shooting through his limb. The bruise he'd receive from an earlier spar was beginning to form a purple blotch on his shin and even though it hurt, there was nothing that betrayed the pain. Sasuke was too strong to let anybody think a little sting could get to him. Besides, it wasn't really even a sting. It was more of a dull ache, nothing he couldn't handle. The battered punching bag was no match for him.

"Take a break," the coach instructed. The man stood against the door frame, half his face hidden beneath a sheet of fabric while his silver hair stood up for all the world to see. "At this rate the punching bag won't be much of a punching bag anymore."

"I don't need a break," Sasuke retorted, grunting again as the bag was sent flying once more.

"Suit yourself, but the janitors are going to flip the lights off soon," Kakashi replied. With half-lidded eyes, he shrugged and stood properly to exit the training room.

Outside the room, he nodded to two girls as he bypassed them. With a smile, he went off on his marry way, leaving the girls to wonder why he was there so late.

"Come on!" Tenten grasped onto her friend's wrist and dragged her down the hall.

"W-wait Tenten," Hinata stumbled after the brunette, attempting to swing her bag more securely over her shoulder. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well," the girl started while she dragged Hinata to the door. "If Kakashi's still here then it means someone from division one is still training," she reasoned.

"S-so?" Hinata asked timidly. When she was finally let go, the indigo-haired girl adjusted her bag and straightened out her clothing. In the back of her head she knew who Tenten was looking for, but still felt compelled to ask. Perhaps by some stroke of luck she'd get a different answer.

Of all the members training at the dojo, the division one members received all the attention. Her cousin was included in that exclusive group, just like a certain Uchiha. Sure, they were good and had won several tournaments, but Hinata could care less. She had her sights set on someone else, someone from the lower division. In her eyes, the lower division wasn't any worse than the higher division and it put a strain on her shoulders whenever someone would badmouth them.

They tread towards the room Kakashi left out of and were both disappointed when it wasn't the person they wanted to see.

Sasuke glanced up from pummelling the punching bag when he heard noise by the door, thinking Kakashi was back to give him another remark. His attention was then immediately returned to the dying leather bag. He mercilessly let go an onslaught of attacks as Tenten watched with a disappointed frown.

"Where's your cousin?" she asked, looking away from Sasuke like she could care less about him.

"I d-don't know," Hinata replied quietly. She peeked around her friend and dared to inch her head into the room. Darn, no Naruto in sight.

Then, like he had read their thoughts, Sasuke stopped his attacks and turned to the girls just as he caught the bag, holding it still so he could address them. "They're not here," he informed. The cap to a water bottle was unclasped before he took a deep swig. "Neji's not here. He left hours ago." Sasuke then turned his dark eyes over to the Hyuuga and smirked. "And Naruto wouldn't train on this side of the dojo," he answered her unasked question arrogantly.

"I w-wasn't..." Hinata attempted to defend herself, but fell flat because he was right. Indeed, she was looking for the energetic blonde. Perhaps it was just some ill-conceived hope she clung onto when she hoped to see Naruto training among the elite dojo members. Defeated, she dropped her gaze downward, letting her curtain of hair hide the pink tint upon her cheeks.

"Yea, sure you weren't," he replied sarcastically as he finally picked up his own bag and made his way out of the room. When he stepped onto the threshold of the door where the two girls stood, his hand came up to ruffle Hinata's indigo hair. "Try the boys' locker room," he then further added before walking off to shower and change.

There was a squeak from the girl as her face flamed a scarlet red at his touch and the thought of searching for Naruto in the locker room. Tenten merely watched the exchange with curiosity.

"How come he's nice to you?" The brunette asked while a hand rubbed Hinata's back to calm her embarrassment. "Come to think of it, how come Neji's not nice to me?"

"S-Sasuke, uh, family friends" was all Hinata managed while nudging her friend towards the exit. It was a given that two prominent families would have ties to each other. However, it was just rare to see the younger generation interact much at all. Sasuke was reserved to say the least and Hinata was, well, she was Hinata. "A-and Neji... He's nice to me," she noted, looking back at Tenten quizzically. "He's not nice to you?"

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes while imitating Sasuke and patting Hinata's head. "Hinata, guys are only ever nice to you. Us lowly ones would kill to get the attention you do." Hinata turned a darker red at her words but disagreed silently. Naruto never paid her any attention, his mind only focused on Sakura, ramen, and defeating Sasuke. "Come on, if I don't meet my boy tonight, at least you should."

"Wh-what? No, that's..." Hinata fell silent as Tenten pulled her down the hall to the boys' locker room. Tenten wanted to drag her all the way inside but Hinata insisted they stay outside to wait, not knowing what she'd do if she caught Naruto naked. She really had nothing to say to him anyway.

They talked quietly as they waited for the boys to come out until they heard shouting from within the locker room. Hinata recognized the voice immediately as Naruto's and let Tenten tug her into the room.

The first thing she saw going into the room was Naruto's state of undress. She blushed furiously at Naruto's bare chest, and the glistening sweat off the lean muscles of his waving arms soon got her attention. She felt like a pervert just watching Naruto's movements and while easily lost in her thoughts, missed everything that was said. It wasn't until the other boys around Naruto started moving that Hinata zoned back in. They took the girls' presence in stride and continued changing while Naruto glared at the smirking Uchiha.

"Why does Naruto even bother?" Tenten asked Hinata quietly so that no one else heard. "It's not like Sasuke will ever consent to sparring with him. And even if he does, it's not like Sasuke's not going to wipe the floor with him either." A strangled noise came out of Hinata's throat and Tenten looked at her weirdly. Hinata had half a mind to protest but the disconcerting sound she made had her too embarrassed to say anything else.

"Give it up, Naruto," Kiba said, jeering at Sasuke and packing his bags at the same time. "The guy has a stick lodged so far up his ass it will give you an advantage--girls will call foul play."

Tenten snickered at the jeer but Naruto ignored it completely. "Teme, fight me for Sakura's love!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to stuffing his towel back into his expensive bag. "Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me!" Naruto shouted. He defiantly pushed his chest out in an act of intimidation, though Sasuke remained unperturbed by his words. "I'm serious! Fight me, teme!"

The Uchiha didn't pay the blonde much more attention as he pulled on his jacket and zipped up his bag. The strap of the expensive bag was thrown over his head to rest on one shoulder while it hung diagonally across his body. With his hands firmly inside his pockets, he brushed past the goof and made his way to the exit where the girls were still watching.

"Hey! Don't run away while I'm talking to you!" Naruto exclaimed. He grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder and pulled the dark-haired boy around. "Dammit! Fight me for Sakura's love!" He proclaimed again, "I won't lose to you!"

Sasuke rolled his shoulder to get the hand off before he raised his dark, enigmatic gaze to meet cerulean eyes. "I only spar within my own league," he answered derisively, "get to division one first before asking me to spar." Pivoting one his feet, he continued on his path towards the exit. "Oh, and you can have Sakura. It's not like she's anything special," he added one last jab, causing Naruto's face to redden with fury.

At the door, Sasuke met the two girls. They backed away so he could pass. Hinata seemed to shrink when their eyes met for the briefest moment, though it wasn't like she hadn't already started to tremble when Naruto went on to declare his love for Sakura. However, no words were spoken between them before Sasuke stalked down the hall and towards the exit.

"I don't know what you see in Naruto or what everyone sees in Sasuke," Tenten commented offhandedly.

Hinata had wanted to protest, but decided it would be a failed endeavour. Naruto had already made it clear who he held in his eyes and it wasn't her. "L-let's go." She tugged on her friend's sleeve and started down the hall first.

Back in the room, Kiba slung an arm around Naruto's bare shoulders. "Looks like he won that one," he added with a teasing cluck of his tongue. "So we're up for the sabotage tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded and turned around to collect his items. "I don't care if he's division one. I am going to beat him and become the best fighter this dojo has ever seen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto. We actually don't own much besides the mountains of school textbooks and homework. We also do not own YouTube, because if we did, we could have sold it to google for millions. Shame we don't...

* * *

**運命的な家族**** Unmeiteki na Kazoku**

**Chapter 2  
**

Sakura sighed heavily as she ran a delicate hand through her bright, pink hair. She was seated on a chair with her legs crossed beneath her. On the table, her books were strewn out in an array of multi-coloured handwriting. Among the papers were massive textbooks opened up to diagrams and figures. As a pre-med student, Sakura often found herself knee-deep in books, assignments, and a schedule booked full of commitments to studying, volunteer work at the hospital, and gymnastics. Life was certainly not easy for the young woman.

"Damn," she cursed when she realized the time. She swiftly dropped the pen and got up from her spot. There was still a good thirty pages left to get through in her pathologies text, but she'd get to it later. Instead, she moved across her single resident dorm room to grab her bag, the necessary items already packed and ready to go.

If it weren't for the fact that the gym was already so close to campus, Sakura would probably be as frequently late to her gymnastic practices as Naruto was to English class. Luckily, all was fine and she arrived with enough time to change. However, she managed to arrive at the same time as another one of the team's gymnasts.

"Billboard-brow," Ino greeted with a smirk as she came up beside Sakura. Together they walked from their dressing room and towards the gym. "I hear Naruto got a kiss from Sasuke, is it true?" Inwardly, the platinum blonde felt a pang of jealously, but was intrigued all at the same time. Her intrigue was further fueled by the recent formation of the SasuNaru club.

Sakura scowled at the thought and gave a short nod of her head. It wasn't something she was fond of remembering and really, it made her mad to think about it. That kiss was supposed to be hers and now that blonde idiot stole it from her. She would never forgive him!

Ino blinked at her steaming friend and pushed open the doors leading into the gymnasium; even she wasn't that angry about it, though it might have to do with the fact that she hadn't witnessed the kiss. "Was it that bad? A few of the girls I talked to seemed to think the whole thing was hilarious and some even told me it was cute. Though one of them did burst out in tears when I mentioned it..."

"The few girls _I_ talked to wanted to murder Naruto. If you were there, you'd probably have ripped his guts out with one hand and strangled him with the other," Sakura said haughtily and Ino rolled her eyes. She wasn't _that_ violent.

Ino opened her mouth to reply but closed it again when their instructor blew her whistle. She knew Sakura was going to rant about it more to her and she couldn't wait to get the juicy details from her. Depending on the story, she might actually hunt Naruto down with Sakura.

--

Sasuke was what one would call a prudent man. On his days off, instead of hanging out with friends or partying, he would go help his family with their family business. Some people would be happy to say that was because Sasuke had no friends. Others would be happy to bash those people's heads in. Sasuke would stoically ignore them and go about... helping his family.

No one really knew what Sasuke did when he said he would be busy doing work for his family business, though many girls had tried to follow him to find out. None had succeeded and some even received restraining orders for their efforts. Sasuke was nothing if not resourceful.

Among the world of celebrity and fortune, the Uchiha name was often spoken and on the very tips of many tongues. After all, many people in modern society concerned themselves with the inner workings of Uchiha Corp., because when a nation relied on oil and gas as much as this one did, it was subsequently found in the hands of those who bore the Uchiha name.

They were the nation's primary supplier of oil, drilling it from their vast reserves around the world, manufacturing it, and delivering it to the customers for the best quality and price. It was to no surprise that Sasuke, an heir to the business and fortune, would end up garnering so much attention from the masses. Not only was he from wealthy roots, but his family name had been respected for generations.

A handful of Sasuke's ancestors had served in law enforcement, protecting the city and its many citizens. That was the very reason the Uchiha family was so well-renowned and revered. It was also the reason girls swooned when Sasuke walked by. Then again, it could just be that he was devilishly handsome, with those deep pools of enigmatic eyes and stoic attitude. Really, what girl could resist?

However, even with all his prestige, Sasuke still ended up at a relatively normal university, among relatively normal students. When the announcement about his academic pursuits was made, many had questioned where, exactly, the family priorities lay. Were they with their son or with the success of the business, because surely a child as bright as he could get into a better school. The reason became known later when his acceptance into one of Japan's best dojo's was also announced. The university was located close to the dojo and allowed short commutes between classes and practices.

"Yea," Sasuke answered while he sifted through a pile of papers, a phone clutched against his ear. "I got the documents just yesterday. I haven't really had a chance to look through them."

The voice on the other line was one of ease and calm. "Don't worry too much about them if you're busy, young master," the man assured. "Your mother considers your schooling top priority."

"I know," Sasuke answered, sighing tiredly. "Tell her I'll send her my opinion on the proposal by the end of the week." He'd only just gotten back from classes and was already being hounded by his mother's personal assistant. Of course, work for the family business was prioritized below school, but Sasuke was determined to be involved in the company's endeavours as much as possible. He was expected to inherit everything one day.

"I will relay your message," the assistant replied politely. "Have a pleasant evening."

"Hn."

There was a click from the speaker end of his phone, indicating the other had hung up first. Sasuke shut off his phone and let it drop on his desk. He ran his hands through his hair while sliding forward in the chair, stretching out his legs and slouching against the backrest. There was so much to get done and in so little time, too. He knew that in a few hours he would need to meet with the preppy and perky girl from his English class. The smart one... something something. He couldn't quite remember her name. All that he could recall was her offending colour of bright pink hair.

He sighed and settled more comfortably in his chair to read the long documents, ignoring the taunting handout his teacher gave him for now. It wasn't due for a week anyway.

--

"So?" Ino asked, bumping shoulders with Sakura. She had just finished changing back into her regular clothes and the anticipation of satisfying her curiosity was killing her. "What really happened?"

Again, Sakura scowled at the thought and gave the other girl a curt answer. "Naruto went up to Sasuke and kissed him."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "That can't be it. Naruto hates Sasuke's guts. Spill!"

Sakura's face turned darker. In her mind, it was all Naruto's fault and that was that. Who else was there to blame except Naruto for that kiss? Certainly not Sasuke! Sasuke was perfect; smart and handsome and would not kiss an idiot like Naruto. Therefore, the fault could only land on the blonde-haired idiot.

"That's all that happened! They locked lips for a couple of minutes then pulled apart and started arguing with each other!"

A short tune interrupted their conversation and Ino reached for her cellphone to see what it was. It turned out to be a youtube link with a message that read: U NEED TO C THIS NOW.

She gave a sidelong glance to Sakura and muttered a 'sorry', clicking the link as they walked. Sakura shrugged and stayed silent as a murmur of noise came from Ino's phone. Suddenly shrieks came from the small device and Ino stopped walking to laugh, holding the phone up to her face. Curious, Sakura walked back and behind Ino and looked into the small screen. Her jaw dropped onto Ino's shoulder upon seeing Sasuke and Naruto in a lip-lock again. The two boys on the screen jumped apart a microsecond after she saw it but it was once again engraved into her mind. The camera moved away from the boys after they split apart and instead followed another boy slinking out of the room. Then it ended.

Ino pressed play again and Sakura jumped away from her to point an accusatory finger. "You're one of those fangirls too, aren't you?!"

The blonde ignored her and instead turned the screen towards the pink-haired girl. "Look, watch this part."

Sakura took a peek at it cautiously and watched as the guy from the last scene shoved his chair back, bumping into Naruto who in turn fell onto Sasuke. This was the point girls started screaming and a second later, the boys were wiping their mouths.

Okay, Sakura conceded to herself, maybe the kiss didn't last a couple of minutes, and maybe it wasn't entirely Naruto's fault, but did Ino really have to make her relive it again? That was twice in one day!

"Okay, so it wasn't as bad as I made it sound," Sakura admitted with defeat, "but you have to admit it was still pretty bad."

"Oh, c'mon," Ino said with a light laugh as she replayed the video for the third time. "They're sort of... cute."

"CUTE?! You think Naruto stealing _my_ kiss from Sasuke is cute?!"

Ino's mirth only grew with her friend's reaction. "Yea," she insisted with a nod, "Naruto and Sasuke would make an adorable couple. Sas_UKE_, you know," she ended with a giggle, still waving the phone around in Sakura's face. "Besides!" Ino stepped out in front of Sakura to stop the pink-haired girl's angry stomping. "It's not like we've ever seen Sasuke with any girls before. He could really be gay for all we know." Looking back to the screen of her phone, she whispered under her breath, "he probably is."

"No, no he isn't! He can't be gay!" Sakura rebutted with fury in her eyes. "I'm meeting him later and he... he just cannot be gay!" Her emerald eyes narrowed defiantly while, at its own volition, her foot tapped in irritation.

"What makes you think that?" Ino inquired, slyly leaning forward until their faces were inches apart. Deep down inside, she was hoping Sakura could come up with something good, because Uchiha Sasuke was a dreamboat of a man and even she didn't want to consider the possibility that he may swing the other way.

"Oh! That girl..." Sakura hummed pensively, snapping her thumb and index in mid-air while she searched for the name to the face. "That Hyuuga girl," she then informed, "he's nice to her! So, he has to be straight!"

The blonde quirked a brow incredulously. "She's a Hyuuga. He has to be nice to her." Ino then smirked and repositioned her stance, one hand on her hip. "Gee, you think they have an arranged marriage thing going on?" she teased.

"Ino! Who in their right mind has an arranged marriage in this day and age?" she questioned with a subtle pout.

"Uh, well, cultures where arranged marriages are traditional and among the wealthy," Ino paused briefly as her eyes wandered upward, "just imagine a merger between Uchiha and Hyuuga." Her jaw slowly dropped as she mentally calculated the wealth of the two families. Additionally, the merger of resources would lead to a promising future. Ino whistled appreciatively, though Sakura's eye twitched and she smacked the blonde over the head.

"Stop it, Ino! Don't talk about _my_ Sasuke that way," she instructed, both hands fisted. Then she broke out from her anger and forced a smile. "I'm going to go home and get ready for my _date_ with Sasuke," she replied snobbishly.

"Date?" Ino echoed, blinking her blue eyes confusedly.

"That's right. We're meeting for dinner."

Ino's lips twitched before she broke out into laughter, doubling forward and slapping her thighs. "Sorry," she said while finally found the energy to break from her mirth, "but I'll believe it when I see it."

"Just watch, Yamanaka Ino, you'll be eating your own words when I come to school with Sasuke on my arm!" Sakura puffed her cheeks childishly, stomping her feet in response to her friend's amusement.

"Oh, Sakura, that'll only happen when you sneak something out of that hospital gig of yours and drug him." Ino grinned cheekily. "Right, billboard-brow?"

"You'll see," Sakura warned with narrowed eyes, "I will be Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke before your lazy Shikamaru even gets you a bouquet of flowers." She snickered inwardly as she remembered all the different name combinations for her name and the Uchiha name. Her favourite was Dr. Uchiha, wife to the magnificent Uchiha Sasuke.

The blonde let out another uncontained laugh and waved her friend off. "Only in your dreams, Sakura."

--

It was nearly five o'clock on Naruto's battered desk clock and it watched with Shikamaru and Chouji as Naruto ran around the large room looking for clean, presentable clothing. Kiba, on the other hand, sat on the floor in the middle of the room looking through the contents of Naruto's also battered gym bag.

"Does anyone have a clean dress shirt? Or even just a clean shirt?" Naruto asked frantically, throwing dirty laundry around, a sock just missing Chouji's face. Chouji watched as the sock flew past, not bothering to answer the agitated boy while Kiba immersed himself further in Naruto's bag, reaching into the bottom of it and pulling out more dirty laundry.

Shikamaru sighed but made himself answer the pitiful blonde. "I should have one in the top drawer that me and Chouji share. It's blue, so don't go throwing out everything in there just to get to it," he informed lightly, leaning back on the low couch. Naruto sent him a bright smile and quickly changed his target to the large four cabinet drawer.

Kiba finally looked up from his position on the floor just as Naruto fished out Shikamaru's blue dress shirt. "Okay, I have everything packed in your bag. We'll all go to the cafe, bringing our bags so that it'll seem like we just came from practice," he said while standing up to stretch. He leaned back down again and picked up two small bottles. "I'll put these in the left side pocket so you'll have easy reach to them. You know which one is which, right?"

Naruto looked up from his buttoning and glanced at the different coloured bottles. He nodded and gave Kiba a thumbs up, pulling loose a few of the already inserted buttons which caused Kiba and Chouji to laugh.

"Oi, watch it," the lazy boy admonished quickly at the popping noise. It was his only nice shirt and his mother was going to kill him if he didn't have at least one, 'just in case'.

The blonde quickly dropped the cloth in his outstretched hand and gave Shikamaru a sheepish grin. "Sorry, sorry," he said loudly and gave a lazy salute. He quickly resumed buttoning, glancing at the old clock on instinct. "Agh, we have to get going! Hurry, hurry! Are you guys going?" he addressed the two just lazying around.

"Just to see you guys fail," Chouji conceded with a cheeky grin. "And the cafe's famous double-stack BLT sandwiches." Chouji started salivating at the thought and bounced up to grab his bag and coat. Shikamaru followed the larger boy's actions slowly and received evil eyes from the three already ready at the door. He rolled his eyes and herded them out, pulling the door closed behind him and hearing the automatic lock click into place.

--

When finally at the quaint cafe, Sakura scanned the place for a spot to sit. A glance at her watch told her she was a little early, but she had already decided there was no way she'd make Sasuke wait. He might just leave if she was late and she wasn't quite ready to risk that. So, with time to spare, the pink-haired girl found a small table in the corner, away from prying eyes. Perfect, everything would be perfect.

Her skirt was adjusted and pulled over her slender legs once she sat down. She had really pulled out her full supply of 'guy-magnet' artillery. Her slim body was sporting the best clothes she had, and her hair had been washed twice, conditioned, and then styled. The makeup upon her soft complexion was second to none, complimenting her green eyes and pink hair. If she had to say, Sakura thought she looked stunning. There was no way Sasuke could not notice her!

With dainty movements, Sakura retrieved her folders and placed them on the table. When she had asked Sasuke out, she hadn't thought much of what they were going to do. The project wasn't announced yet, and their only orders were to 'get along', so she brought the assignment that their teacher appointed. It was funny though, once everything was out and in place, she felt silly sitting all alone with nothing to do. Additionally, she was dressed really nice in comparison to the other patrons, making her feel out of place.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said softly to herself when she saw Sasuke finally walk up to the door. When the glass door was pulled opened, she waved fervently towards him from her corner. He returned it with a curt nod of acknowledgment, but no emotions passed his features. Sasuke remained as stoic as ever. "Hi," she said excitedly when he took the seat across from her.

"Hey," he returned apathetically. His bookbag was dropped to the side of his seat before he pulled out his things. Ah, so he had the same thoughts as her, Sakura noticed happily. This was a sure sign of their destined fate. The pages were dropped on the surface before he paid her a glance, causing him to raise a curious brow. His obsidian eyes wandered up and down her body before he asked, "are you meeting someone afterwards?"

"Ah, no! Just you," she answered with a nervous laugh. She could already feel her body getting hot with embarrassment and her back grow damp with sweat. In contrast to her, Sasuke had on a pair of dark jeans and a jacket adorning the dojo's name. He looked surprisingly normal for an Uchiha, but then that could just be because she had tried so damned hard to look good.

"Right, okay." Sasuke averted his eyes from hers. As far as he was concerned, she was just another fangirl. So, the best plan would be to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. "Is the dobe coming?"

"Dobe?" she asked, leaning forward to get a better look at his handsome face. Oh, she was so sneaky!

"Naruto," Sasuke informed while leaning back to get away from her sudden invasion.

"Oh, him!" She waved her hand and took the hint, leaning back as well. "No. With his grades, it'd be safer if we just worked on the project alone and put his name down at the end."

The Uchiha's face remained as stoic as ever, but his jaw seemed grit subtly. "If you want to do it that way, then you're taking his load," he informed sternly. "I'm not putting more work in than my fair share."

"Oh," Sakura said, but it soon turned into a slow nod, "no problem." Internally, she wondered if adding more work to her already busy schedule was worth the alone time with Sasuke, but then she decided it was. Oh, it was so worth it. When he nodded and went on to sort through the papers for their English class, Sakura struggled for a way to break the ice, a way to get him closer. "We should exchange numbers!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Sasuke only looked at her. He didn't want to, not with another one of his loony fangirls, but she did have a point. For the efficiency of the project, he consented and pulled out his phone. It was readied to enter her name when he turned and asked with seriousness, "what's your name again?" He had remembered yesterday when Naruto was spouting off about her, but for his life, he couldn't remember at the moment.

Then there was a sound of something cracking. Oh wait; it was her heart shattering into a million pieces. She froze for a second but forced a smile onto her face, quickly gathering herself. "It's Sakura. My name is Sakura." They exchanged numbers quietly before Sasuke got up to buy food, not having eaten the whole day. Sakura gave him a strained smile as he went but stayed at the table to sulk.

She stared down gloomily at her folder and tried to make sense of what went wrong. She was assertive, she was confident, and she had introduced herself to him before, though granted, it was at the beginning of the semester. That had to be it. Sasuke's one flaw could be his bad memory!

Her heart carefully pieced itself back together as she sorted through her thoughts and her face lit up into a genuine smile. Sasuke probably had many girls going up to him and introducing themselves that he just couldn't keep track of who was who. It was so obvious that she gave herself a mental slap for being so silly. She then flipped open her folder and pulled out her half finished assignment to go over as she waited for Sasuke.

--

It was the end of October and night came easily. The sky was already dark by the time Naruto and his friends reached the cafe. The cafe lights sparkled at anyone watching from the outside but Naruto was hiding from those lights. He was behind a bush and creeping closer and closer to the large windows of the cafe, trying to see what Sakura and Sasuke were up to. The others didn't even realize he had sneaked off.

Naruto employed his imaginary ninja skills and popped his head above the low ledge of the bottom of the window. After seeing nothing but legs, he hid himself beneath the window again. He crawled forward on his hands and knees, wanting to secure a clear view of the entire restaurant. Just as he was about to pop his head over the ledge again, someone pulled him up by the neck of his jacket, causing him to give a quiet shriek.

He twisted around futilely, trying to see who had grabbed him as well as trying to keep his bag from swinging into the glass window. "What're you doing?" he asked quickly and quietly, not wanting to announce his presence to the patrons of the cafe they were in front of.

A sigh sounded behind him and then Shikamaru's voice sounded, "Don't wander off and do unnecessary things."

Naruto only huffed and flailed his arms, stretching the fabric of Shikamaru's nice dress shirt. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and the desire to make his thoughts about how troublesome the situation was turning known, he let go of the blonde and sighed.

In response to his freedom, Naruto went back to snooping around the window. Although he could see mostly legs, he caught a flash of pink walk from the register to a corner of the cafe. It was still difficult to confirm the flash of pink as his Sakura, but chances were on his side. After all, how many people had pink hair?

He crawled across the underside of the window, occasionally bumping into a chair on the patio dining area. Luckily it was late enough in the year that most opted to dine inside. He had only earned one peculiar glance from a passerby. So he scurried along like a fox on the hunt, eventually coming onto his knees at another window. "Wow..." he said with awe, "Sakura looks amazing."

Shikamaru leaned against one of the deck tables and stifled a yawn. The other two boys peered through the window and gave simultaneous shrugs. "I guess she looks alright," Chouji commented with little interest.

"Yea, better than usual," Kiba added, "but not as pretty as..." he trailed off, listing names that no one cared to afford any attention to.

"Pft, whatever, man." Naruto ignored his friend and turned back to admire the young woman that caused his heart to thump a little faster. He pushed further into the glass, smearing an imprint of his face and causing a disgusted look from a patron who had seen him. The middle-aged man seated beside the window seemed profoundly unsatisfied with how his previously nice view had soured into..._ that_. The blonde's cheeks were pressed so hard that they were flat and had pushed out any possible air pockets. His nostrils flared and the tip of his nose was pushed up much like pig a would look. Hot air escaped the holes and condensed on the glass, making the patron wonder if the boy looked more like a hog or a crazed bull. The manner in which his mouth hung open and dripped saliva stained the glass in a long string of transparent goop. The man by the window cringed and shifted his chair back when he noticed the manic look in the eyes of the boy outside. His eyes darted around the cafe, searching desperately for an escape route. Naruto remained oblivious to the man and maintained his locked gaze. "Oh... she's got amazing legs, too," he noted alongside a glint in his eyes.

While Kiba continued listing off names, Shikamaru rubbed his temples and sighed. "Are we going to do this or just play peeping tom all night long?" he asked but got no response. "Oi, Naruto!" He nudged the boy keeled in front of the window, but still got no response. "Oi!" He kicked the blonde's shin this time, causing Naruto to jump up and point an accusatory finger.

"You kicked me!"

"You ignored me," Shikamaru scoffed, leaning back against the table and letting his hands find their way back into his pockets.

Then just as Naruto prepared to stomp up to the lazy boy, there was a loud grumble and everyone turned eyes to Chouji. "What? I'm hungry," he defended.

"Yea! All the more reason to get this on!" Kiba declared while patting the shoulders of his friends, nudging them into a circle. Reluctantly, Shikamaru followed suit and got into the circle with the others. Their heads were bowed and arms were slung around the others' backs. "So, I'll cause the distraction," Kiba informed before nodding over to Naruto, "Naruto's got the goods and you two... uh, what the hell are you two doing?"

"Eating dinner," Chouji replied curtly. He smiled large and bright.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and patted his hand down to his pant pocket. "My phone has video recording?" Then his face contorted pensively, "though it is troublesome to figure out how to use."

"Great! Chouji will be casual and eat. Shikamaru will record," Kiba confirmed before a smirk crept across his lips, "you think we could rake in any money for an embarrassing video of _the Uchiha Sasuke_, heir to blah, blah, and junk?"

"Oh," Naruto grinned, "that'd be like throwing two stones with one hand... or something."

"Killing two birds with one stone," Shikamaru corrected. He had to fight against his inclination to smack Naruto. It was too troublesome, anyway.

"Yea, yea, whatever." Naruto waved off his friend and turned back to look into the cafe. "Let's just show Sakura how much of a wimp Sasuke really is."

They rounded back to the front of the store and headed inside with their usual excitement. Chouji walked straight to the line-up in front of the cashier, already looking up at the menu above the kitchen while Shikamaru shuffled towards an empty table. Kiba and Naruto entered loudly, talking about nothing significant but attracting attention because of their energy. Naruto broke off their conversation when the pink-haired beauty caught his attention.

He confidently strutted over to her and plopped down on a conveniently placed chair. Both occupants of the table looked up at his intrusion and seeing who it was, Sakura scowled. Sasuke already had an unpleasant look on his face and so his expression didn't change at all.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto said brightly. Sakura's scowl didn't budge at his enthusiasm and she shifted her things away from his encroachment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked meanly. He was interrupting precious alone time with Sasuke and she wasn't going to stand for that at all. Sasuke then also discreetly displaced his papers and food away from the loud blonde. Naruto's focus on Sakura didn't waver but he cursed the rich heir for his movements.

"Well, we are in the same group and I plan to do my part for this project so I figured I should come and get to know you-you guys better." He corrected himself quickly and even gave Sasuke a sidelong glance. He continued on to take out some loose leafs for notes and presented the other two with a bright smile. Sakura continued to show her displeasure but didn't say anything. She wasn't thrilled at the thought of spending time with Naruto, but she was enrolled in five classes and had a very busy schedule. She couldn't afford to take on two-thirds of the project by herself. With Naruto doing it, even if it wasn't up to par, she would only have to correct the mistakes instead of spending hours on the work.

Sasuke grunted and Sakura gave them a strained smile. "I, I guess you can stay, if Sasuke doesn't mind?" Half of her was pleading for Sasuke to say no, to tell Naruto to bugger off so they could spend time together, and the other half was indifferent; Sasuke neither agreed nor disagreed, giving a quiet 'hn' instead.

At the noise, Naruto had to restrain himself from physically harming the well-loved boy. Sakura had asked him a question and he should have answered it! But Naruto couldn't make a commotion right now; he was supposed to get along with _both_ of them. Instead, the blonde gripped his pencil tighter and watched as Sasuke turned to take a bite out of his sandwich, ignoring him and Sakura.

Sakura quickly filled Naruto in with what they were doing, and then told him he could get some food before they resumed. It was just when Naruto stood up that Kiba started the first part of the plan.

* * *

**Bloakie's A/N: **Next we have the Sabotage, The Plan. You know. Hopefully the pace will pick up if you find it too slow right now. But we wouldn't know because no one's given us feedback. On that note, please do! Give us some c&c and tell us what you liked and didn't like! We hope to improve. :D

**Cloakie's A/N:** There you have it! Chapter 2 complete and yea... I think this served to introduce the lifetyles of Sasuke and Sakura mostly. Sakura is annoying and all, but this portrayal of her gives us room to develop her character. So bear with us. Also, we didn't get much feedback for chapter 1... actually, we didn't get any at all. haha. Some constructive criticism would be nice. With that said, thanks for reading and I encourage you to push that little review button and leave us your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**運命的な家族**** Unmeiteki na Kazoku**

**Chapter 3  
**

"Sasuke-kuuun~!" Kiba drawled and shoved Naruto away from the table. His hips swayed dramatically from one side to the other. In his mind, he pictured all those times women had approached Sasuke. A tiny part wondered if he should have cracked out the lips gloss. But when he noticed the sheen of Sakura's lips, Kiba had to wonder what shade she was wearing; he wasn't sure if he could have chosen the right one to pull it off successfully. Perhaps he was getting a bit too much into character, but it felt damned good!

Naruto blinked at his friend's performance and had to hold back a laugh. He literally had to clasp his hands over his mouth. His legs pushed off the floor, scraping the legs of the chair to give Kiba more room to work. By the looks of it, Kiba was going to go all out in this performance and likely to occupy all the space in and around the Uchiha.

At the sweet way in which Kiba called his name, Sasuke scowled deeply and looked over to Naruto. He knew Kiba; not well, but he definitely knew the Inuzuka was in cahoots with the dobe. His dark eyes looked around the cafe, sizing up the other members of Naruto's band of idiots. He easily spotted the other two. They were in a similar state as Naruto, attempting feverishly to contain their mirth. "What do you want?" Sasuke seethed, pushing away from Kiba and a smidgen closer to Sakura. Instinct told him to run and as fast as his muscled legs could take him. However, as he looked between Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba, he decided there was no direct escape route. _Damn..._

Sakura's entire body had gone stiff and she was left to watch in absolute terror as Kiba's hips swayed a few more times before he finally reached his victim. "You, of course," Kiba answered affectionately, his voice honeyed and sugar-coated with goodness. "There's no one else I'd rather ravish." He licked his lips as seductively as he could while his hand found a spot on Sasuke's shoulder and glided up to his neck sensuously, lacing into the back strands of his hair.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke asked once again, fuming with impatience. Even so, with his background and knowledge of proper etiquette, he remained calm for the most part. His eyes narrowed into slits. "Get your hands off me before I hurt you."

"Oh, don't play hard to get!" Kiba replied with a light giggle, even stifling it with a dainty hand over his lips. The hand upon the nape of Sasuke's neck slithered south, gently massaging his muscles until Kiba reached the top of Sasuke's chair. In one swift motion, the chair was pushed back, positioning Sasuke in the perfect spot. Kiba smiled flirtatiously. Sasuke's jaws gritted and he took the opportunity to make his escape, but he barely made it off the chair before Kiba shoved him back down. "Don't run away from me," Kiba whined. His lips curled into an exaggerated pout. "You'll hurt my feelings, Sasuke-kun!"

The pink-haired girl's breaths were becoming short and uneven and it felt like deja-vu, like the kissing incident all over again. She was mortified. Kiba's hands were roaming all over her Sasuke relentlessly. "Naruto!" She leaned over and punched the blonde. "Stop him."

At the punch, Naruto failed in containing his laughter. "Uh." He heaved a deep breath of air. "I c-can't..." More chuckles erupted and he doubled over, falling to the floor where he rolled into his bag. He attempted to reach for it, but as he looked back up, he saw Kiba force his way onto Sasuke's lap, eliciting more laughter from his throat.

"You know how long I've been dying to do this?" Kiba questioned, batting his eyelashes as femininely as he could. He was certain it looked cute! He let out a high giggle when Sasuke attempted to push him off. "Oh! That tickles, Sasuke!" But then he leaned into the Uchiha's chest and snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck. "But it feels _so right_, don't you think sweetie pie?"

"Get off me!" Sasuke declared. He did whatever he could to push the brunette off. His large hands grappled onto Kiba's waist and pushed. It only proved to make the experience more traumatizing as Kiba's bum rubbed on his lap and the brunette giggled even more profusely. To his shock, Kiba was brave enough to grab hold of Sasuke's hands, pulling them out to loop around his waist.

"Hold me, Sasuke!" He declared with so much excitement and enthusiasm in his voice that it finally drew the full attention of the rest of the cafe's customers. "Ah!" he then squealed, "your arms are _sooooo_ strong! My heart is just beating a mile a minute!" Sasuke's face turned to one of not just annoyance, but of disgust as well. He simply looked away from the crowd, hoping no one would recognize him. "Now I'm blushing!"Kiba exclaimed. "I'm so embarrassed... but I just can't help feeling this way around you."

He sighed dramatically while his gaze wandered up to the ceiling as if recalling a memory. "It took me a long time to realize, but Sasuke! I think I love you!" Out of the corner of his eyes, Kiba caught Sasuke's sandwich slide across the table. Although he was proud his performance was bringing so much amusement to his friends, he was a little glad Naruto had pulled himself together. Knowing Naruto needed more time though, Kiba continued. "It all started that day so long ago! It was when I saw you in the dojo's dressing room... in your state of glorious undress. I knew it was love at first sight because _looking_ at you, I could see that all my needs would be satisfied."

Across the table, Sakura's left eye twitched intensely and she suddenly felt nauseous. Kiba's sickening display of adoration and perverseness topped even her boundaries of love and fangirling. Though it was especially horrifying because one party was _Sasuke _and the other was _Kiba_. The only person that should be acting that way to the famous Uchiha was Sakura, and Kiba had absolutely no place in that perfect picture. She reached over the table to grab Kiba's arm. In her anger and impaired state, she didn't notice as Sasuke's dinner left the table completely. In fact, no one else did either, Sakura's arm covering the deed.

Naruto snickered quietly under the table as he skilfully tamed his hands into obeying him. He carefully opened the red bottle and poured its contents into the sandwich he had snitched from the table. Concentrating on his work, he tried to ignore the happenings above him, but several loud exclamations from Kiba had him snickering, even without the full context. He peeked over the table and seeing both Sakura and Sasuke trying to pry the persistent Kiba off prompted another bout of laughter from the blonde. However, seeing that the coast was clear, he slid the plate back onto the table and abducted the cup on Sasuke's side of the table.

Again, he carefully emptied the contents of the other bottle, the clear one, into the drink. He gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back and returned the cup. He slowly stood up, trying not to attract any attention to himself and laughed at the next words out of Kiba's mouth.

"I want to have your babies!" the dog-lover declared loudly and dramatically, enticing laughs from all around. Sasuke had stopped struggling and sat in his seat imperturbably as Sakura kept trying desperately to scratch Kiba's arms off of Sasuke. She turned a pleading look in Naruto's direction when she heard his cackle. Kiba, who was either very good at hiding his pain or Sakura's gouges on his (thankfully cloth covered) arm really wasn't as painful as it looked, continued on to say, "I'm sure our kids will be beautiful dark-haired boys and girls, having your looks and my smarts."

At that, Sasuke lost his composure, flinching at the words. His mind worked against his instructions and was actually daring enough to manifest the image. It sent an icy chill through his body. The mere idea of flamboyant children skipping around and declaring their undying love to strangers, well, it terrified him. Just as he was about to get up and let Kiba fall to the floor, Naruto stepped in and pulled his friend off.

"I think," he paused to contain his, still very active, laughter, but then continued speaking, "I think it's time you, uh, got over Sasuke." Naruto grinned cheekily and both his hands found Kiba's shoulders, nudging the brunette away. "I realize you care dearly for Sasuke, but it's clear he has no feelings for you. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Nothing. It's just not mutual."

"What?" Kiba looked to Naruto and then back to Sasuke. His face changed into an expression of pure devastation. He bit down on his bottom lip as it trembled and turned his gaze away, looking down as if hiding tears. A heavy breath was pulled in before he muttered quietly, "but I was going to have his babies..."

"There, there, it's alright," the blonde assured as he slung an arm comfortingly around his friend's shoulders. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you, man."

"LIAR!" Kiba declared loudly. He pushed his friend aside and scurried back to Sasuke, dropping into the obsidian-eyed boy's lap once more. "You're jealous!" He accused, sinking into Sasuke and tightening his arms around the lean chest. "Right, Sasuke? He's just jealous that I get to have your babies."

"What the hell, Inuzuka?! Get off me!" Sasuke shoved again and Sakura instantly came to his aid, but Kiba's grip was deathly tight.

"No!" Kiba proclaimed, eyes meeting Sasuke's, "I will never let you go, my love! No one can have you but me!" He then turned to look back at Naruto, his face holding an expression of unyielding determination. "You can't have him! He's my babies' papa!"

Opposite the lovely couple, Naruto burst into a fit of chuckles. He could already feel his legs getting weak. Never had he ever expected Kiba could pull off this great of a performance. "Does that..." He laughed a little. "Does it mean that you're the mama?" Naruto asked. His smile grew and he could feel his cheeks were sore from all the laughing when Kiba grinned and nodded broadly.

"Of course," Kiba agreed, nuzzling his head further into Sasuke's chest. "But I wear the pants. They may be maternity pants, but Sas_UKE_ will still be my babies' papa. Right, honey?"

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" Sasuke repeated, shouting now as he resiliently pushed the brunette away. Just like before, Kiba would giggle and rub his bum on Sasuke's lap to regain his position. It was particularly horrific when Kiba complimented how well muscled his thighs were and then something about them being great for making babies.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she yanked on Kiba. She put all her weight into it and pulled as strongly as her slender arms would allow. Naruto watched as she lost grip and went barrelling back onto the floor the second that he broke his gaze from Kiba. "Agh! Stop him!" she bellowed.

"Ha!" Kiba giggled and grinned at the girl. "You fell," he informed innocently before turning back to Sasuke. "You're_ all_ mine now... We're going to have so much fun making those babies. What do you think? Boy, boy, girl, or all girls? Maybe twenty-five kids?" He rolled his hips. "You think these are child-bearing hips, right?"

Naruto laughed once more but abruptly stopped when he caught the malice in Sakura's eyes. "Okay... Kiba," he whispered, "I think that's enough..."

"No! Go away! I won't let you steal my man, you jealous freak!" Kiba flicked his head to one side and turned up his nose snootily. "You already got your kiss from _my_ Sasuke. So, stop being jealous."

Both Naruto and Sasuke gave the loud brunette a disgusted face at the reminder and renewed their efforts on getting him off of the Uchiha heir. They used as much force as possible, hurting only the loudmouth on Sasuke's lap but he clung on tightly, rubbing up against Sasuke as much as possible while whining at the indignities he has to suffer with a friend like Naruto and a soul mate like Sasuke.

Many of the patrons were either laughing, or couldn't handle Kiba's dramatics and left. The bell atop the exit rang again, signalling a customer leaving, but this time, a pretty girl also arrived. And she was drop-dead gorgeous to boot! Kiba sat up straight, his playboy senses tingling with giddy anticipation, though his arms were still looped tightly around Sasuke. The girl was staring at them with a vaguely interested expression, and seeing a chance impress a girl, he instantly let go of the man whose lap he had claimed for himself. This caused him, Naruto, and Sasuke to fall onto the floor due to the momentum of the tug-of-war between them. All three of them scrambled up from the floor quickly and Sasuke surreptitiously moved behind Naruto and away from Kiba.

However, Kiba reached straight for Sasuke, ignoring Naruto's stopping movements, and clung onto his arm. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm just going to go over there for a bit and see if she's willing to be a nanny for our twenty-five children," he said intensely, pointing at the new patron. "Don't get jealous, alright?"

With that, he skipped off, leaving a bemused and slightly appalled trio behind. Sasuke collapsed into his chair and idly rubbed his thighs while staring out at nothing. Sakura reached her hand over to help him rub away the tension, but halted immediately when Sasuke turned a blank stare at her. He looked rather confused, still processing the new sensations on his thighs.

"Er, why don't you eat and get your energy up? We, we still have some time before it gets late." Sasuke ignored her and instead picked up his bag and stood up abruptly.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said coldly. Both Naruto and Sakura scrambled to stop him but it was Kiba's flirtatious wink from the door that prevented Sasuke from leaving. He backed up fearfully, though not noticeably fearful, and resumed his previous seating. He gazed angrily down at his food as everyone else watched.

Naruto clapped his hands resolutely. "Right then. I'll go and grab some food and then we can start. Er, whatever we're doing." He gave them a bright, if not strained, smile and went up to the empty cashier. As he ordered, he watched the table out of the corner of his eyes, not wanting to miss the live show of Sasuke falling for one of his pranks.

From a short distance away, Chouji swiftly wiped his mouth with a napkin. He was slightly embarrassed to have made a small mess of himself in his fit of intense laughter, but luckily no one noticed. Their attentions were still on Sasuke, wondering what the boy intended to do now that he had finally escaped from Kiba's clutches, those deathly mortifying clutches. The friend beside him appeared to share the same interest. Shikamaru's normally uninterested expression was clearly interested now. It was further evident by the way he edged forward, pushing his cell phone out to get a better angle of Sasuke's livid face. He was sure the video would be shaky from his laughing, but it was, so far, all worth it and he knew more was to come.

Sakura shared Sasuke's misery, her head bowed and her pink hair hung down. Shikamaru artfully glided to camera of his phone between the two as if waiting for something to happen, but settled back on Sasuke when he decided Sakura wasn't worth his phone's precious memory space. However, it was worth recording Sasuke's newfound interest in his sandwich. The Uchiha steeled himself, ignoring the glances from other patrons and those teasing eyes of Kiba's. It sent a strong shudder coursing thunderously through his body.

"Uh, you should eat," Sakura pestered, pushing the plate closer to him when she saw him eye it. Hopefully it would help get his mind off what had just happened. She really, really hoped it did, because if he stayed angry then she would never get on his good side which meant their marriage would be pushed further down the road of life.

"Hn" was the only response he spared until he gracefully picked up the sandwich.

From the cashier, Naruto looked back mischievously. The boy behind the counter waved and called to the blonde, but Naruto was too far gone at this point to hear or see anything else but the slow, agonizingly long movements it took the sandwich to meet Sasuke's lips. He grinned from ear to eat when Sasuke bit down, pulling a good chunk of the meal into his awaiting mouth. "And the fun continues," he snickered.

Without a care in the world, or at least acting the part, Sasuke chewed on his food. Then his head tilted to one side as his eyes slit peculiarly, his mind attempting to place the new sensation. It was a mere second later when the full effect hit him. His mind was reeling, struggling to decide whether to swallow or spit. But with the numerous people around, he swallowed the most painfully unpleasant morsel of food he'd ever forced down his throat. And it burned like hell the entire way down.

From across table, Sakura's eyes widened curiously. She leaned forward and asked with concern, "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

His reply came in a feverish shake of his head. She could see his usually pale skin darken into a deep shade of scarlet. His eyes bulged unnaturally as he coughed into the hand clasped over his mouth. Under the light, Sakura's emerald eyes didn't miss the glisten of sweat accumulate along his hairline. He coughed once more, but this time cringed at the fiery sensation still left behind after the initial burn.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly. She scampered out of her seat and came to his side, a hand coming up to rub his back reassuringly. To her pleasant surprise, he didn't brush her away. A part of her knew it was because he was too busy coughing up a lung, but it pleased her nonetheless. When she heard more laughter similar to the one from before, she turned a glare over to Naruto's direction. He stiffened but failed to hide the curve of his lips.

"Hot," Sasuke squeaked coarsely, followed by a rumble of another deep cough. He hated the feel of sweat all over his body, causing his shirt to cling against his skin, but there was no stopping the flares of blazing heat reverberating from his mouth and rippling throughout the rest of his body. His tongue was numb to any other feelings aside from the unbearable fire alight in his mouth.

Sakura hastily passed Sasuke's drink to him at his apparent discomfort. The boy took the drink with gusto and spilt some in his hurry to ingest it. Sakura wasn't prepared for what happened next: As Sasuke tipped the cup back and let the liquid slide into his mouth, his eyes bulged and his lips puckered up into a distinctly fish-looking face. Then he choked, some of the liquid hitting the hand he hurriedly put up, and some dribbling down his face. His body shivered as his face contorted into an even more awkward expression; his eyes narrowed into slits and his mouth flattened from its puckered state. The rest he swallowed, the acidic liquid mingling with the burning sensation oddly.

Sasuke quickly grabbed one of the napkins lying around and wiped his face. The entire restaurant was quiet up till that point, after which Naruto let out a short burst of laughter. In his haste to get up, Sasuke almost tripped, sending his chair to the ground. He picked up the chair and through it with abnormal accuracy in his impaired at Naruto. The blonde dodged and the boy behind the counter followed his customers' example and ducked behind the counter. It crashed into the counter and slid a few feet away from Naruto. Sasuke put in a mental note to send the cafe a generous cheque for the destruction.

Sasuke pointed at the loud blonde and growled out, "Naruto!"

Naruto collapsed onto the dented counter in a fit of laughter and awaited his death proudly. With his laughter as a prompt, everyone else in the vicinity started to show their amusement. Only one person did not show even a hint of mirth: Kiba. The brunette donned on a worried face, leaving the nanny girl behind, and approached the Uchiha to intercept the killing of his good friend.

"Sasuke-kun! What happened? Who did this to you?" He landed a hand squarely on Sasuke's chest and settled the other one on his face, lovingly rubbing his chest and caressing his cheek. The Uchiha growled and shoved the dog-lover away, far harder than necessary. Kiba grunted and fell back a few steps. His worried countenance morphed into quivering lips and sad eyes. "You, you don't love me anymore?"

Sasuke lifted his arms up, not knowing whether he wanted to strangle Kiba, maim Naruto, or pull out his own hair first. He gave a loud grunt in frustration and turned back to the table. Sakura met him there and handed Sasuke his bag. Her frown was evident on her face and Sasuke was somehow glad that she _was_ his fangirl; having at least one person not making fun of him was reassuring.

Sakura watched as he left, fire in her eyes and heart quivering in rage. After the door closed gently behind him, she turned to the still-laughing Naruto . Striding up to him with long steps, she punched him directly in the arm with enough force and intensity to elicit a yelp that made Kiba flinch. Kiba backed away when she turned to him and instead of facing her, he made a beeline for the door. Turning back to Naruto, she punched him again and demanded with fervour, "Apologize to Sasuke tomorrow. In class!"

Naruto nodded obediently and gazed with admiration as she packed her bags and left. "Wow," the blonde said as Sakura's pink hair disappeared out the door. "That was... kinda hot."

Shikamaru ignored Naruto and turned his cell phone over to Kiba. "So, how about an interview, Mr. Inuzuka?" Kiba nodded with a feral grin and Shikamaru smirked and did a fine job of restraining his laughter as he asked, "Why did your Sasuke-kun leave?"

"He didn't want to pay child support if we ever divorced," Kiba said flatly by the door he was hiding behind. He casually walked back to Shikamaru and Chouji's table, pretending he hadn't been hiding from a pink-haired girl just previously.

The patrons around them went back to what they were doing previously and continued their conversations with, "Was that _Uchiha Sasuke_?" and "Is this my drink?", ignoring the still-present pranksters. Naruto finally answered the cashier still trying to get his attention while rubbing the spot Sakura had recently punched him. He certainly wasn't expecting her to be so strong but it was an impressive surprise.

He returned to retrieve his bag and muttered about needing to ice his arm if he ever wanted it to work again to the other guys. They chuckled at his misfortune and Shikamaru slid his phone shut. The hit count on this video was going to be phenomenal.

--

The day after that oh so amusing incident, Naruto was once again sprinting across campus, sidestepping and jumping out of the way of the oncoming throng of students. He was late as per usual. When he finally reached the door of his English class, he straightened out his clothes and pushed the door open with ease. Similar to last class, a piece of chalk flew straight for his head and he dodged it deftly. Grinning to his teacher, he murmured, "uh, sorry." He slipped away and edged along the side of the room until he found an empty spot. The glares he received this time were strikingly similar to the last but he remained nonchalant.

"Alright," the teacher started, lifting off a thick stack of papers off his desk. "This is your term project, so it'd be best if you all got into your groups," he instructed.

The stapled sheets were handed around the room as students shuffled and meandered through the desks. They gathered together into the assigned groups from last class. All of the students had moved with the exception of two. In the corner of the room, near the back, Sasuke remained plastered to his seat. His dark eyes were drawn downward to the assignment sheet, causing Sakura to frown lightly when she searched to meet his gaze. She easily made her way to the back, uttering a few apologies to a few students she bumped into along the way. Amidst the bustle, the teacher had quietly excused himself to make more copies of the assignments, leaving the room of rowdy students to their own devices.

"So, how are you doing, Sasuke?" she asked with cheer.

"Hn," he answered before looking off the page. "Where's the dobe?"

"Hm?" Sakura finally realized they were missing someone and swivelled in her chair to search for Naruto. "Over here, Naruto!" She needed him by her side, but not for any reasons he'd like. The blonde needed to apologize for his inappropriate behaviour at the cafe, and she would make sure he did, even if it meant physically forcing him to.

From the other side of the room, Naruto stiffly shook his head. He pointed to the pink-haired girl and then to the seat beside him. Then he mouthed "come here" while puckering his lips. Sakura nearly fell out of her seat and could barely resist the nauseating feeling overwhelming her.

Sasuke merely glanced between the two of them before he laid his eyes back on the young woman. "Go get him," he said flatly. "The sooner we figured this out, the sooner we'll have it done."

Her mouth went agape as she looked back to the blonde. She couldn't tell what Naruto was doing now, but she guessed he was trying to do something seductive... or something. In the end it didn't look at all attractive and only intensified the nauseating feeling fighting against her stomach. "Right, I'll go get him," she conceded and steeled herself. Sakura stood up with determination and stomped over to him.

"Hey there, Sakura!" Naruto greet enthusiastically when she was in an arm's reach from him. He then yanked her down with little regard, pulling her into the seat beside him as she stumbled a bit. "Sit here with me!" he exclaimed. The papers in front of him were shifted about and spread between them.

"No!" She yanked her hand from his grip before standing up and tidying his papers. "We're going to sit back there." The papers were compiled neatly and held out for him to receive.

"But, but, but!" he protested, pushing his bottom lip out in a defiant pout. "I don't want to sit with teme! He's going to ruin our project!"

"Just be quiet and stop causing such a fuss," Sakura reprimanded before callously shoving his papers into his lap.

"Aw, c'mon Sakuraaaaa," he whined. The papers were adjusted as he glanced to the back of the room where Sasuke sat. The dark-haired boy had his head down and didn't seem at all interested in the proceedings. "He doesn't even care!"

In response to his low whine, Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. When she felt Naruto try to gently tug her back down, she carelessly smacked his hand away and grabbed him by the ear. She pulled mercilessly. "You are going to sit back there with us _and_ apologize for what you and your friends did to Sasuke."

"What? Wait!" Naruto was pulled across the room by his ear. He winced and cried from the sting. Even his back hurt from being bent over because she was shorter than him. "Ah! Sakura, that hurts!"

Before he knew it, she released his abused ear and he bolted upright, his hand rubbing the hurt cartilage. His blue eyes darted around to orient himself until he found Sasuke. For the briefest moment, his lips curved into a smile until he realized Sasuke may take it as a kind gesture of greeting. In reality, Naruto was simply reliving the events from the day earlier. So his smile quickly left to be replaced by a frown. "Fine," he grudgingly agreed and dropped into the closest chair.

"Wait," Sakura interrupted. She once again grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to stand up. "You need to apologize," she proclaimed.

"Apologize?" Naruto echoed incredulously. "To him?"

Sakura nodded, her arms crossing over her chest. Sasuke looked up with mild fascination.

The blonde looked Sakura up and down, sizing her up to see if she was really serious about this. He groaned. "Fine, fine, but only because _you_ asked," he murmured. Sasuke arched a curious brow.

"Really?" Sakura queried, her features lighting up with victory. She decided that this was going to be easier than she could have ever expected.

Naruto nodded in defeat. "But only because you asked, Sakura," he elaborated before turning to Sasuke. As quick as he could, Naruto apologized, "I'm sorry for adding chili sauce to your sandwich and vinegar to your drink."

Then there was a blatant smirk and the blonde wanted to smack it off Sasuke's arrogant face. However, before he could even move, Sakura spoke again. "Not good enough," she added. "Kiss his feet."

Naruto's jaw dropped in a gape and even Sasuke stared at her in mild bewilderment. Naruto backed away from her serious stare and winced as she pulled his ear again. He leaned down in the direction of her pull as she tried to force him onto his knees. "Ow, ow, ow. That hurts!"

Sasuke watched with amusement as Naruto was tortured but spoke up before his knees actually touched the ground. "It's not necessary. His lips aren't worthy of my feet." He presented them with a smirk, egging Naruto on.

"What do you mean my lips aren't worthy of your feet?! You should be honoured if I ever deemed it necessary to kiss your feet!" Naruto proclaimed, slightly offended.

Sakura ignored the marginally fuming blonde. "Are you sure, Sasuke-kun? I'm sure he'd be happy to do it," she offered sweetly. She kept her hold on Naruto's ear tight as she questioned the Uchiha.

Sasuke shook his head, a light smirk still on his face. Regardless of his family's status, he wasn't so far gone that he would treat people in such a distasteful manner. However, light teasings of the blonde would now be in his agenda.

* * *

**Bloakie's A/N: **Okay, FYI, all SasUKE jokes were Cloakie's fault. REALLY. And all the cracky parts? Cloakie. Seriously, I don't know what she was on. But it was awesome, no? XD

**Cloakie's A/N:** LIES! LIES! Bloakie was the one that started it all! Without her, it wouldn't have come together like this. Anyway, thanks for reading and a special thanks to our two reviewers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
